Sight
Sight was once a shy, quiet girl until a series of events led her to become an unstoppable killer. Appearance Sight wears a blindfold to hide her eyes. She wears a black dress and wears ribbons around her body and arms. Personality Before her killing career, Sage was a quiet shy girl who didn’t speak a lot and was a mystery to people who knew her. As Sight she is a sadistic killer often torturing her victims instead of killing them straight away. She loves to torment her victims and seduce them to lower their guard. Story Sage Amber was a quiet girl who loved to read a lot normally of horror and sci-fi. She had no friends and was considered a weirdo for her liking to supernatural stories. She was an only child with loving parents who always gave her the best of their love. Since Sage never had friends, she had an imaginary friend whom she called Sage by her own name. One day, at night, Sage started getting the feeling something was watching her through her window. As she looked out the window she froze in terror as she saw what looked like to be a tall man in a suit lacking facial features. Thinking it was a bad dream, Sage woke up the next morning and spoke to her parents about it who told her to take a break from reading or watching horror. Sage did as her parents told her and decided to begin reading romance but found little interest in it. She often spoke to her imaginary friend Sage to pass the time. Another night, Sage woke up to hear a voice in her head speaking to her. Sage asked who the voice in her head was and the voice said it’s name was Sight, Sage’s imaginary friend. Sage thrilled to hear the voice in real life immediately warmed to it and began telling it all her secrets and feelings. Her parents seeing this were troubled by Sage’s attitude fearing she could be mental. Over time, Sight began to tell Sage weird things about realms and death. Often Sage heard from Sight that the human race is corrupt and that sometimes the only way to solve it was to get rid of the people. Sage also heard from Sight about multiple realms were if accessed can gain powerful abilities. Sage became distressed over these topics as each one became more dark as Sight began to become more aggressive in her mind. One day, Sight asked Sage after walking from school to home to kill a boy who passed by her. Sage asking why she would do that to which Sight replied that he will cause trouble in the future. Sage refused to which Sight responded angrily and began to attack Sage mentally giving her painful nightmares and headaches. Sage talked about the problem to her parents and sent her to a psychiatrist to diagnosed her with schizophrenia due to her anti-social behaviour and prescribed some pills. Sage took the pills which quieted Sight in her head, much to her enjoyment. Sage‘s life began to return to normal. But one night, Sight returned to Sage’s mind and attacked her relentlessly with headaches and painful images saying to her that this was no way to treat a friend. Sage, sobbing, tried to calm her mind but it was in vain. Sight began to take over Sage’s mind and control her threatening her with more pain if she didn’t do what she says. Sage refusing tried to fight against the onslaught in her head and finally gave in. Sight in her head commanded her to kill her parents. Sage refusing the order was immediately attacked with a migraine and painful images. Sobbing and wishing that the pain will stop, Sage carried out Sight‘s command. Grabbing a razorblade, Sage entered her parents room who were sleeping and stood over them sobbing. Her parents waking up and seeing Sage sobbing hugged her and asked what was wrong. Sage hugged her parents telling them that she was sorry she was a bad daughter and that she loved them with all her heart. Her parents hugged her telling her to be quiet and that they will help her. Sage hugging her parents for the last time slitting their necks in one swift move and watched as her parents died in her arms. Sage after seeing what she did was hit with guilt and horror at what she did and proceeded to the bathroom and grabbed her pills. Crying and cursing Sight, she emptied out the bottle and overdosed on the pills silencing Sight in her head. In her dying moments Sage cried and cried for her parents and said to herself the world is corrupt because of people like her. The last thing Sage saw was the tall faceless man in front of her staring down at her in a amused way. Slender Man with two of his claw like nails plunged his fingers into Sage’s eyes ending her life. The next day police would be called to the house by an unknown caller calling herself Sight about a murder. The police will discover the bodies of Sage’s parents and a bloody mess in the bathroom. Sage, now possessed by her evil alter ego Sight, is now forever on the run and works now as the Proxy of Slender Man. Trivia * Sight loves horror and sci-fi like Sage did. * Sight loves to draw. * Sight in Sage’s body is 16 years old. * Sight believes that the whole world is corrupt and believes the only way to rid it of corruption and suffering is to kill all humans. * Sight is a Proxy of Slender Man. * Sight wears a blindfold to hide the soulless holes where her eyes once were. * Sight was created originally by Sage but was given a personality by Slender for his own use. * Sage’s life was influenced by Slender leading her to be Sight as Slender’s Proxy. * Sight loves ice cream. * Sight is anti-social like Sage was and doesn’t speak much to the other Pastas. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Human Category:Proxies Category:Teenager Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Manipulator